Midnight Dreary
by Skyeline
Summary: Remus is sent back in time where he meets Tom riddle Jr. So far no slash, there will be some eventually but not sure if implied or graphic. Will update description when it starts happening. AU and I don't see a happy ending coming.
1. Chapter 1

**Midnight Dreary**

All elements of the Harry Potter Universe belong to JK Rowling. I benefit in no way, except enjoyment.

 **Chapter 1**

Remus was four years old when Fenrir Greyback attacked him and turned him into a werewolf. Lyall Lupin had been passing werewolf legislation through the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, and Greyback, a werewolf who stayed partially transformed throughout the month so he could infect with every attack, wanted to put him in his place, namely below the "creatures" he sought to regulate. Lyall was horrified, of course, as any parent would be, but he took it one step further, and stopped any physical contact with his son, for fear of infection. Remus's mother Hope, had died in childbirth. Remus was, for all intents and purposes, alone in the world.

He spent his monthly transformations alone in the warded cellar of Lupin Cottage under a silencing spell so he wouldn't disturb his father's rest with his screams as his bones broke and mended, and his skin tore. He recovered alone as well although when he emerged from the cellar the next morning, he'd find a single pain potion left out by his father. The potion only did so much of course and Remus suspected that they'd be much more effective if administered by a loving hand. He spend the rest of the day that followed alone in his room, although by 10 years old he had long ago stopped crying over his father's abandonment.

The only real hope for both Remus and Lyall was Remus's 11th birthday and the arrival of his Hogwarts letter. When Remus bounded down the stairs that fateful morning, he was in the best mood he could remember. Lyall was sitting quietly in his regular seat at the kitchen table with the morning post in front of him.

"It's not here." He said, looking up at his son.

"What?" Said Remus. "How can it not be there? I've been having bursts of accidental magic since I was two."

"It would appear that your...condition" Lyall sneered at the boy as if he were somehow to blame for his lycanthropy. "was enough to keep you from being accepted."

Remus stared at his father as the man's words filtered into his brain. He hadn't been accepted. No Hogwarts. He'd been counting on going to school to get away from the man who could barely stand to look at him. He'd been hoping for peace, the hospital wing well stocked for his recovery, and maybe, if he was extremely lucky, a friend. Just like that it had all been stripped away from him.

Lyall was still speaking. "Luckily, I've been preparing for this possibility."

"You have?" Remus asked curiously. Maybe it would be ok after all.

"Yes," Lyall replied. "I have a gift for you."

"A gift?" Remus couldn't recall his father ever having given him a present.

Lyall slid a small blue box across the table to his son. Remus excitedly opened it, fingers fumbling.

"A time turner?" He asked his father.

"A very special time turner. It's time delayed as a matter of fact. The channels I've gone through to procure it weren't exactly legal." Lyall said.

But Remus couldn't hear him, he was already gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Remus stood in disbelief as the world spun around him. He watched as his childhood went by in reverse. By the time a very pregnant Hope Lupin appeared, tending to a much younger Lyall, Remus's eyes were full of tears. He continued to watch as the only home he'd ever known was deconstructed around him. Shingles were handed from the roof down to people below, paint was absorbed back onto brushes, and eventually the very framework came down. Towering trees were returned to their places, then shrunk down to saplings. When his view finally stopped moving, Remus was feeling decidedly ill and his tears had dried. He stood in the middle of the woods that had apparently been there long before Lyall had built the house for his new bride.

He tried to catch his breath but his panic overwhelmed him. How could his father...Lyall...How could Lyall do this to him? Fathers were supposed to love their children unconditionally, but Lyall hadn't come anywhere near him in almost seven years. But even the lack of love he'd been suffering from before, paled in comparison to being sent (how far?) back in time.

He had no idea what to do now, and his palms started to sweat as panic once again took over. With no better ideas, he lay down where he was and let it consume him.

Remus woke up some time later, after the sun had set, with a semblance of a plan in mind. He stood up before he could change his mind and started walking, heading in the direction that the village used to be in. He lost track of how long he walked before he got to the nearest village. It wasn't the busy town he remembered from his youth; instead it was a small cluster of homes with thatched roofs and a selection of livestock outside.

He walked up to the first house and knocked on the door. It was opened by a plump, motherly muggle woman with a small boy of about four clinging to her skirts.  
"Hi, I don't mean to bother you but I'm lost. Is there anyway I could spend the night in your barn?" Remus inquired.

"Oh you poor dear!" The woman clucked. "Of course you can stay here, but you'll stay in the warm house. The barn is no place for a little boy! Where are your parents, love?"

Remus thought of his father. "My mother died when I was born, and my father was killed by wolves." It may as well have been the truth, he reflected, since Lyall was dead to him after his betrayal.

"How awful... Come in, come in..." The woman bustled him into the house. "My name's Beth, and this is Cecil," She motioned to the boy who stared wide-eyed up at Remus. "We're about to lay down for the night. You can stay on a pallet in the kitchen by the fire. I'm afraid I don't have anything else to offer. There's some leftover stew you're welcome to as well."

"That's so nice of you. I appreciate it more than you know. I can do chores to repay you." He said, unwilling to accept any pity from this loving woman.

"Oh psh," she replied. "You're only a boy. You'll stay here and let me take care of you, and in the morning we can talk about what to do next." She showed Remus into the kitchen, and motioned for him to sit down at the freshly scrubbed wooden table.

Beth went over to the counter where a large iron pot sat, and grabbed a bowl, which she then filled with a heavenly smelling concoction that he could only assume was the aforementioned stew. With a loud growl, Remus's stomach reminded him how long it had been since he eaten.

Beth chuckled and set the bowl down in front of him. "You poor thing, how long have you been wandering around out there? You must be starved." She handed him a spoon and turned to sit in the chair next to him, pulling Cecil onto her lap.

Remus considered her question. "I'm not sure, it all started to blend together... After my father..."

"Of course. I didn't mean to pry." The kind woman said. "Do you have any other family we can help you contact?"

"Not really... But don't worry, I'll find work and do just fine on my own." He assured her.

"Nonsense. You'll stay here with us. My husband's been talking about needing a farm hand," she replied.

Remus started to panic internally, knowing he couldn't stay. What would happen when the full moon came and he transformed? Even if they could somehow accept his lycanthropy, they'd be in danger without the magical wards his father used to contain his wolf form. He finished his stew. "Thank you, right now I'd love to go to bed if you wouldn't mind. The stew was delicious."

"Of course of course," Beth scooped Cecil into her arms, bade him goodnight, and left him to his bed. Remus walked to the pallet, lay down, and immediately started to cry. With thoughts of the father who hated him enough to cast him into the past, he fell into a fitful sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Remus was awoken the next morning by a large boot nudging him in the side.

"Wake up boy. The wife says you're my new farm hand, and the work starts at dawn," said a deep, gravelly voice. "What's your name anyway?"

"Remus, sir." He answered, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Well Remus, I hear you had a rough go of it so far, but I'm going to need you to work hard and do as you're told. Think you can manage that? I'm Jim by the way."

"I can manage, sir." Remus replied, already trying to figure out how he was going to get out of this situation. He figured he'd work hard for the day to pay them for their generosity, then escape in the night while they slept.

His plan seemed as good as any, until Jim informed him that they'd be heading into London that day. Remus helped him load the wagon, and hook up the mare (thanking his lucky stars that he's spent a lonely childhood immersed in the sizable collection of books at Lupin Cottage), and in what seemed like no time, they were on their way.

The trip from the Yorkshire Countryside to London took all of that day, and part of the next. They stopped only to make camp and eat more of Beth's stew, rising as soon as the sun rose the next morning.

When they finally arrived in London, Remus was weary from the long hours bumping along in the wagon. He couldn't remember going much of anywhere other than Lupin Cottage, and certainly not by wagon. He and Lyall used the floo on the rare occasion he'd been allowed out of the house.

Despite his aches and exhaustion, he stared around him at the city that was bustling with activity. The sky was grey with smog and smoke, but no one seemed to notice or mind the lack of fresh air. He was in awe of the size of the stonework buildings around him. He'd never seen so many people in one place since Lyall preferred to leave him home, pretending he didn't exist. Remus shook off the thoughts of Lyall, and returned to observing the surroundings, and forming a plan. He felt his best option was to get away from Jim as quickly as possible, so while the man was asking a passerby about the best place to hawk his wares, Remus slipped quietly off the wagon and disappeared into the London crowd.

Over the next few days, Remus realized that he needed a better plan. He spent his nights shivering on the cold streets, and his days trying to find work. No one had much use for a skinny, scarred street waif though, and he wasn't having any luck. Occasionally, a kind soul was willing to part with some bread or (if he was really lucky) a bit of sausage, but any other food he had to steal. He felt enormously guilty about it, of course, but had reasoned that it was necessary to his survival.

It has been a week since Lyall had sent him back when Remus smelled what could only be fresh chips. His mouth immediately started to water. The closer he got to the full moon, the more his hunger was becoming unbearable.

He lingered casually around the chip vendor, trying not to draw attention to himself. When a woman dropped the change handed to her by the man and he went to pick it up for her, Remus seized his chance, darting a hand out to grab a greasy paper full of chips. He hadn't been quick enough however, and the chip vendor's meaty hand grabbed him by the wrist.

"And just what're'ya up ta boy?" He asked Remus.

"Please sir, I'm so hungry. I'm sorry! Please let me go!" Remus struggled against the man's grip.

"Call the bobby," the man told the woman who had stayed to watch the drama unfold. "I caught me a thief."

"No! Please!" Cried Remus, continuing to try and wrest his arm back. But it was no use, the policeman was there faster than Remus would have thought possible. A crowd was gathering to watch the young boy struggle against his fate.

Suddenly the chip vendor pulled his hand away as if he'd been burned. " 'e burnt me! I don't know how but 'e did!"

Remus began to panic even more after he realized he'd had a bout of accidental magic. Now not only was he in trouble with the muggles police for stealing, but the ministry would be after him for performing magic in front of muggles.

"Let's go son." The bobby said, taking Remus by the arm. "It's down at the station with you." He started to tug him down the road.

"Please," Remus implored him, "my father died a week ago, and I've been on my own ever since. I've been trying to find work, but no one will take me on."

"You've been on your own for a week? Where's your ma? You don't have anyone else to go to? You're just a lad."

"My mom died when I was born, and my dad was the last family I had." Remus told him.  
"How about this," the man said. "Instead of taking you to the station, I'll take you down to the orphanage. But you never steal again, agreed?" He watched Remus consider his offer. "You'll surely end up in the workhouse if you choose the station..."

Reluctantly, Remus agreed. Neither option was a good one, but he supposed that he had a better chance of escaping the orphanage than he did of making it out of the work house.

The policeman let him go, and the two walked in fairly companionable silence as they made their way through the twisting streets.

When they arrived at their destination, Remus looked up at the forbidding stone building with trepidation. It certainly didn't look welcoming, although he supposed that the ivy making its way up the facade did soften it a bit.

They walked together up the steps and through the front door to a desk where a severe, pinch-faced woman sat.

"Mrs. Cole." The Bobby greeted her, removing his hat as he did so. "This boy was found in the town square attempting to steal some chips. His pa died about a week ago, and he's been on the streets since." He turned to Remus. This is where I leave you, son. Remember what I said about the thieving. This is your last chance, I won't be so kind if I catch you again."

"Understood, sir." Remus replied. "Thank you."

The bobby offered him a smile, put his hat back on, and left the way they had entered.  
"What's your name, boy?" Mrs. Cole asked him.

"Remus, ma'am." He replied.

"No surname?"

"None that I'd care to keep or relate."

"Well then Remus, I'll not tolerate any thieving around here. But I suspect it won't be an issue once you're being fed regularly, will it?"

"No, ma'am."

"Good, follow me." She stepped around the large wooden desk, and beckoned with a finger. She led him up a large staircase. "We're currently pretty full, in fact there's only one available bed. Mind you make the most of it. The other boy who stays in that room has a reputation amongst the other kids, and no one else will room with him. But it can't be helped. I run a tight ship, nothing goes on around here that I don't know about. Remember that because I'm not big on second chances, especially when it sounds like you're already on yours. Any issue from you, and it will be straight to the workhouse. Is that clear?" Here she stopped in front of a large brown door and looked at Remus expectantly.

"Yes, ma'am." Remus replied, unsure what else to say to such a welcome.

"Good. Now remember, top of the stairs, third door on the right. You don't go into anyone else's room without having been invited." She opened the door. "Tom, this is Remus. He'll be your roommate for the foreseeable future." She told the dark-haired boy who had stood from his place at a small desk upon hearing her enter. "Remus, this is Tom Riddle."


	4. Chapter 4

**Many, many thanks to my two betas**

 **Chapter 4**

The tall, thin boy stuck his hand out to Remus. The profferred hand seemed polite enough, but the look in his eyes was anything but. He seemed to be sizing Remus up, finding him wanting. Remus's inner wolf howled at the challenge.

"Hello Tom," Remus said, meeting the glare with studied nonchalance.

Mrs. Cole interrupted the silent competition. "Tom will show you where to find towels and some extra clothes. Dinner is in an hour, six o'clock sharp every day. I expect you to be washed and changed by then, and there should be time for him to give you a tour of the house. After dinner quiet time starts at eight. Lights out is at 10."

Remus tore his gaze away from his new roommate to nod at Mrs. Cole. "Thank you ma'am, I am sure Tom will be the ideal guide." He remained unconvinced.

Mrs. Cole nodded at him, spared Tom a quick glance, and left the room.

Tom looked at Remus disdainfully. "Look, since Cole is forcing us together, let's get a few things straight. This is my side," he gestured to the left side of the room where a neatly made bed stood beside a tall armoire. "And you just stick to yours. As long as you stay out of my way, we'll get along. I'll show you around tonight, but make sure you pay attention because I don't have time to be shepherding you around like a lost dog."

Remus snorted at the comparison, if only Tom knew how close to the truth he actually was. "I'm sure I'm much obliged," he replied sarcastically.

"Let's go then." Tom strode towards the door, exiting without a backward glance.

Remus sighed, wishing, not for the first time, that he'd been dealt a different hand in life. He wished he wasn't a monster, that his mother hadn't died. Most of all though, he wished that his father had been able to see past his condition in order to love him enough to want him around. There was nothing to be done for it though, and, steeling himself, he followed Tom quickly out the door.

Tom strode briskly ahead, not affording Remus any time to really look around. "This is the washroom," sixth door on the right, "the lost and found where you can get clothes for now," conveniently right across the hall from the bathroom, after heading down the stairs, "the dining area, and, just over here, the library."

Remus's eyes widened as he stepped over the library threshold. A small sigh escaped him as he took took in the enormous room. The room was about 20 feet in length, and just a bit less wide. The many shelves went all the way to the eight foot ceiling. A ladder stood in the far corner, prepared to be wheeled along the tracks that ran along the top and bottom of the bookcases. Books of every color and genre packed every available space, some even lying on their sides, in front of others. The library at Lupin cottage had held approximately a hundred books, mostly related to his father's job in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. This room held thousands, on what, Remus could only assume, was a much broader array of topics.

Tom watched Remus with an appraising eye. "You like books?"

"More than anything. I was... A bit lonely as a child, and read everything I could find." Remus stopped abruptly, not having meant to reveal so much about himself to this boy that clearly held him in little regard.

"Hmm..." Tom hummed thoughtfully. "Maybe we'll get along better than I thought. I've never seen any of the other kids enjoying this room, and their treatment of books is truly deplorable. I once saw someone use a copy of Dante's Inferno to even out an off-balance table, if you can believe it. Well, come on, let's get you to the washroom to clean up, there's not much time before dinner."

Remus, casting one last look around, turned to follow him back upstairs to the lost and found, where he picked the first clothes that he suspected would fit, and they continued on to the showers. When they reached the bathroom, Tom showed him a small cupboard inside that contained towels, washcloths, and an assortment of toiletries, all with only a small amount left.

"Perils of living with so many people," Tom shrugged before turning to leave. "I''ll meet you in the dining hall when you're done."

Remus turned on the water in the nearest stall. The tile that lined the shower was an ugly tan, and reminded him of a hospital. "Must have come cheap," he mumbled under his breath. He quickly undressed, stepped under the warm spray, and closed the flannel curtain. Realizing he forgot to grab soap, he stepped out and over to the cupboard, leaving a sopping path behind him. He quickly took the first soap he saw, and a towel, with another to soak up his trail. Stepping back into the running water, he closed his eyes. It was the first shower he'd had since the night before his eleventh birthday (had it only been a week ago? He couldn't remember for certain.) It felt amazing to be clean and, exiting the stall, he dried off and got dressed in the strange clothes. The shirt fit all right, but the pants were a solid three inches too short and a size too large around. He wasn't surprised since he'd always been tall, and his lycanthropy made it difficult for him to put on any weight, leading him to always look vaguely malnourished. He suspected that wolves needed much more food than humans, and with his dad barely making ends meet, he couldn't remember the last time he felt truly full.

Gathering his old clothes with the notion of hopefully washing them since they fit decently, he tossed his towel on top of the pile, and hurried down the corridor to his room. He walked to the right side, where a tidy bed stood waiting for him. He hung his towel haphazardly on a bed post, tossed his clothes in a heap, and left the room behind, following the delicious smells down the stairs to the dining room.


	5. Chapter 5

See chapter one for disclaimer. As always, thanks to my great betas

 **Chapter 5**

The dining hall was predictably bland. Like the rest of the orphanage, it had sterile grey stone walls. Mrs. Cole clearly had no desire to squander the meager budget on creature comforts like artwork for the walls. The kids were all seated at long tables with benches that ran the length of them. When Remus walked in, all noise stopped, and every head turned in his direction. He felt his natural anxiety settle over him as his eyes searched frantically for Tom's familiar face. When Remus finally noticed him sitting alone at a far table, Remus wasn't surprised to find that Tom's eyes were the only ones not looking at him. Instead, they were glued to the book in front of him. Steeling himself, Remus tried to appear confident as he strode over to the table. When Tom tore his gaze away to glance up at Remus, Remus gestured at the seat across.

Tom sighed and set down his book. "Better get some food first," he indicated the buffet table that Remus hadn't noticed in his awkwardness.

Remus nodded his thanks, and he went to collect a bowl of stew and a plate of bread. After he returned to his table to sit, people finally started talking again. The dented metal bowl contained a stew that smelled mouthwatering. Remus's wolf senses picked up celery, carrots, small bits of beef, potatoes, and mushrooms. Mushrooms made all the difference in his opinion. He started to eat slowly and tried not to listen to the surrounding conversations that he was sure were mostly about him.

Tom had returned to his book (Frankenstein), and was steadfastly ignoring Remus. They ate in silence, and when he couldn't take it anymore, Remus asked him how his book was.

After another long-suffering sigh, Tom regarded him with an elegantly raised brow. "You've never read it? It's amazing. It is a classic after all. The orphanage received a huge donation of books when some old lady died without an heir. I suppose the city thought the library would be well appreciated here. No one really reads though, it'll be nice to have someone else around to enjoy it."

"So I bet it's mostly rich people books."

"Rich people books?"

"Yea, like _The Value of Money,_ and _How to Make Sure No One Can Get Their Hands on Your Money._ "

Tom snorted. "Not really, although I think there is some financial stuff in there. It's mostly novels: Shelley, Dickens, Poe. There's a good amount of poetry as well: Byron, Wordsworth, etc. I hear they removed the more...salacious items before they came to the orphanage."

"Romance novels, huh? She was a dirty old bird." Remus laughed.

Tom laughed along with him. "There were a few more unique items as well, but they're not there anymore."

The rest of the dinner continued with them discussing various books they'd read. Remus still wouldn't have described him as warm, but at least he felt like there might be a chink in Tom's armor. It was good, he supposed, since they would be sharing such close quarters for such for who-knows-how-long. He still didn't know what he was going to do about his time of the month though, and the issue was beginning to weigh heavily on him. He didn't want to go on a murderous rampage, but he also had no idea how he could prevent it when no one was allowed to know about the magical world.

After dinner, Remus, Tom, and the 30 or so other children left the dining room and went up to their rooms. Remus stopped in the library on his way. There he spent a few enjoyable moments browsing the many titles, before picking up his particular favorite, Treasure Island. When he got to the room, Tom wasn't there, and Remus decided to take the time to look around the room they would be staying in.

The room was of average size, which was admittedly on the small side when you consider that two boys would be sharing the space. The otherwise blank concrete walls had one unremarkable painting of a cliff scene with painted waves roiling below. Tom's side of the room held his armoire, and a bed covered in a blue quilt. The other bed had a brown flannel quilt not unlike the shower curtain he'd seen earlier. There was one desk in front of the window, neutral territory Remus supposed, and went to look closer. The desk itself was plain, just a cheap wooden thing with a matching chair, and a lamp with a green shade on top. Remus clicked on the lamp, and noticed a black leather-bound journal, with TMR embossed on the lower lefthand corner. He picked it up to examine it, and as soon as he flipped it open, the door knob turned and Tom walked in.

"What are you doing?" Tom yelled.

"I'm... I'm sorry," Remus stuttered. "I didn't know this was yours!"

Tom was clearly infuriated. "I told you not to touch any of my stuff! How dare you?!"

Remus dropped the journal back to the table top, as Tom's already pale skin seemed to glow translucent. Remus looked at him in shock and terror, genuinely concerned for his well-being. The light bulb above Tom's head shattered, raining glass down on both boys. Remus screamed and ducked, covering his head to protect himself, but Tom stood silently, apparently unaffected by the danger. He was breathing as if he had just run a marathon, and his fists were clenched at his sides. He looked up at Remus, only to see golden irises glowing back.

"What are you?" Tom questioned the other boy.

"Me?! What did you just do to the light?" Remus deflected the question. "Was that... Was that magic?"

Tom and Remus regarded each other silently, each wondering how much was safe to say. Remus broke first, figuring he would need an ally if he was going to survive his transformations, and he could always pretend to be joking if needed.

"I'm a werewolf," he whispered. It was a truth that no one, save his parents, had ever known. His eyes faded back to their normal brown.

"A werewolf?!" Tom shouted, a bit too loudly for Remus's liking. "You're a werewolf? What are you doing in a muggle orphanage? What happened to your parents? Aren't there any wizarding orphanages? It's too dangerous for you to be here! The moon's only a week away!"

Remus's eyes widened in surprise at Tom's obvious knowledge of the wizarding world, and he sighed in relief. "Wait, why are _you_ in a muggle orphanage?"

"You first, " Tom prompted.

Remus recounted the brief tale of how he ended up there, including his time travel. Tom listened with ever-widening eyes.

The story didn't take long to tell, and when he was done, Remus looked at him. "Your turn," he informed Tom.

"Fine, but sit down, this might take a while."

Remus sat down on his bed, and Tom, sitting down on the bed across, began...


	6. Chapter 6

As always, thanks to my beta. You're amazing. And thank you for reviews, it makes me feel like someone is actually reading and enjoying this story. 3

 **Chapter 6**

"I was born at the orphanage, and my mother died soon after. Her last wish was that I be named Tom Riddle after my father, and that my middle name be Marvolo after her father. My mother was not a beautiful woman, with dark hair, and eyes that looked in opposite directions. Between the odd name choice, and her appearance, Mrs. Cole believed that she'd run away from a circus family in shame over her pregnancy. This was everything I knew about my family until I was eight years old. Around that time, the wealthy old lady I mentioned at dinner died, and her books were given to the orphanage. Mrs. Cole knew that I was always desperate for new books, so she made me unpack all of them onto their shelves. Among all the normal books, I found a few strange ones. I thought that they were fictional, like any number of others, but then I noticed that they all seem to have the same theme of a world intertwined with, but unknown to our own. I hid the books in my room, and didn't tell anyone about them. One of them was _Nature's Nobility: A Wizarding Genealogy_. When I started to read it, I ran across an entry on the Gaunts which listed Marvolo and Merope as members of a once-great family. Imagine my surprise to turn the page, and find myself listed as the only surviving member. It was as if the final puzzle piece had fallen into place, and suddenly everything made sense.

I had been having strange, inexplicable things happening to me my whole life. I remember one incident in particular. I was in line to get food in the dining hall, and some of the other boys were being rude. Suddenly, the pot of soup spilled over, completely covering the front of the boys who had been bullying me. I hadn't touched it, but that didn't stop me from being blamed and sent to bed without food. That's just an example; there were a lot of other examples throughout my life.

Anyway, I never knew why these things were happening until the day I found that book. I realized I came from a long magical line, at least on my mother's side. My ancestors were even people like Salazar Slytherin! That's when I decided to practice my magic as much as I could. I noticed that the accidental magic occurs when I'm very emotional, so I try to focus on those feelings, and cause the magic. I'm getting pretty good actually. Eventually I started taking my revenge on the others for their unkindness over the years. Just a case of the chicken pox here and there, a stolen item mysteriously showing up in someone's room, that sort of thing. The other kids suspect me but they can't prove anything, and neither can Cole. Everyone's learned to give me a wide berth though, which is beneficial.

I still practice my magic, but in smaller ways here. I focus the bigger stuff on the unsuspecting muggles. They don't notice as much when something strange happens in their day. I think that's why my mother was able to seduce my father. He was a muggle that lived in the town my mother grew up in. She thought he was extremely handsome, but since she wasn't pretty, he never really saw her. Suddenly, he was very much in love with her, and then she was pregnant. The entire story is in _Nature's Nobility._ It seems to magically update with births, deaths, and a brief history of each person. It's been really helpful with learning about the world I truly belong to. Cole doesn't know anything about it or me; she still thinks my mother was a circus performer.

I don't know how to find my place in that world though, so I'm still here. The wizarding world is such a carefully-guarded secret. I don't know anyone in it, and I assume they don't know about me. You're the first person I've ever met that knows, or admitted that they know, anything about it. My only real hope of escaping is my Hogwarts letter when I turn 11 in December." Tom looked up at Remus as he concluded his story. "But now you're here, and you can tell me everything about the magical world that I've been dying to know."

Remus pondered this. "I guess I can try to answer your questions, but I'm from a different time, and I don't think I should tell you anything about the future."

"That's okay, I mostly want to know the history and things about day-to-day life," Tom replied.

"I also want to warn you not to put too much stock in your Hogwarts letter," Remus said bitterly. "I thought mine was going to rescue me from my miserable home life, but then it didn't come and my father disposed of me."

Tom felt Remus's pain and imagined that it was possibly worse to be orphaned by choice, than by fate. "They're bound to send it. I can already do so much magic, and I'm self-taught. Think about what I could do with proper training! I'm destined for great things Remus, I know I am."

"Okay, okay. It's only March now, and you said you'll be 11 in December so let's not worry about it. I have a much more important issue that I could use your help with." Remus paused and took a deep breath, scared and ashamed to be asking this of someone he just met. "Where...Where do I transform on the full moon? I don't want to kill everyone..."

"It's not really that nice here, maybe that would be an improvement..." Tom trailed off, but upon seeing Remus's stricken face he quickly amended his statement. "I'm just joking, of course."

Remus wasn't sure whether or not he believe Tom's claim. From what he could see Tom was a lonely boy who also carried a large amount of anger.

"I have an idea actually. How familiar are you with Robert Louis Stevenson?" Tom asked.

Remus stared at him for a moment, then held up the copy of Treasure Island he was holding. "This is one of my favorites."

"Oh good. You're turning out to be quite the agreeable roommate. Have you ever read _Travels with a Donkey in the Cévennes_?" Upon seeing the blank look on Remus's face, he continued. "It details Stevenson's travels, including some time spent in the province of Gévaudan where he wrote about a werewolf type creature. The creature was weakened by silver. What if we found an empty basement for you to transform in, and I made a protection charm for the door using silver?"

Remus pondered this for a few moments. "It might work... You think you could actually do such powerful magic?"

"I'll have to try, I don't know what other options you really have," Tom informed him.

"Where will you get the silver?"

"Leave that part to me. I might need your help, but I'll have to fine-tune some details before I'll know for sure. Right now it's time for lights-out and if we aren't in bed on time Cole will have our hides. Come on, I'll show you where you can get a toothbrush, and I can loan you some pajamas." With that, Tom stood up, and casting a quick glance behind him to make sure Remus was following, he left their room.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N- sorry this took me so long to get up, I hit some writer's block over the issue of the silver. I hope people are still interested.

 **Chapter 7**

The next morning Remus woke up feeling more optimistic than he had since the morning of his birthday. He sat up with a stretch and yawn, only to feel his mood plummet. Across the room, Tom sat at the desk, fast asleep with his face on top of a tabletop full of papers. With his hair askew, and a small puddle of drool collecting on the piles of papers, it looked like he'd been awake most of the night. Remus climbed out of bed and approached him. He gave Tom's shoulder a gentle shake, and leapt back quickly as Tom awoke with a yelp and a swing of his arm.

"Mother of Merlin!" Remus cried as he fell backward, tripping over the room's threadbare rug, and narrowly avoiding being punched in the head.

Tom stood quickly. "Sorry! I should have warned you about waking me. Sometimes the other kids like to play pranks on each other, so I've learned to wake up swinging." He reached a hand out to Remus and helped him off the ground and onto his bed to sit. "Mother of Merlin?" He questioned.

Remus cleared his throat. "Umm... yea, in the wizarding world we use the names of famous wizards as exclamations. Everyone uses Merlin, and usually whatever house you're sorted into at Hogwarts, you start using the founder's name as well. I don't really know why, tradition I guess. But we'll have plenty of time to discuss things like that. Tell me what kept you up all night."

Tom sat down at the desk again, and started sorting through the papers. "I've been forming a plan for your transformation. We'll need some silver, but that's easy. Mrs. Cole has a silver rosary she keeps in her room. I can sneak in and steal it, but she'll need to be distracted. That's where I'll need your help. After that, we'll have to turn it into a protection spell. There's a book on runes in the library which should help. There's an abandoned building about a block away with a basement for you to transform in, and I'll stand watch outside during the night." He looked up from his notes to find Remus staring at him, mouth slightly ajar. "What?"

Remus quickly shut his mouth. "Nothing, I guess. You just make it all sound so easy. I've been agonizing over this since I got to the past, and just like that," he snapped his fingers, "you've got it all figured out."

"Well I knew the basics of what we needed, and the details really just fell into place after that. I don't know what a good distraction would be though. I won't need long in Cole's room, but I need everyone to be occupied so there's no chance of anyone wandering by." Tom paused, thinking. "Lunchtime is probably our best bet. Everyone will be in the dining hall already..."

"Food fight?" Remus suggested.

Tom laughed. "As much fun as that would be, it'd be better if it was something you weren't going to get into trouble for. An accident or something that can't be traced back to us. The only thing I've come up with so far is for you to harass the orphanage's main bully and get him to push you or something."

Remus considered this. "Hmmm... maybe if I got in line behind him while getting food. I could whisper stuff to him until he got angry and shoved me. That way Cole would maybe think he was picking on the new kid and intervene. I'd be making an enemy of him though, since he'll probably get in trouble for it."

"That's a pretty good plan actually," Tom replied. "Let's do it. And don't worry about William being your enemy, I've handled him before. That'd be another thing we have in common. After all, Homer said there is nothing more admirable than two people who see eye to eye confounding their enemies."

"I can't tell you how much I appreciate your help Tom," Remus said earnestly. "I had no idea what I was going to do, until I met you. I know it's possible you'll get in trouble for helping me steal, sneak out, and everything else that we're going to have to do."

"You're welcome," Tom brushed his thanks aside. "Let's go down to breakfast, and after we should stop by the library to pick up the rune book. We can spend the morning coming up with the right one. I'm thinking we should try to include something for silencing, since I assume you're not a quiet wolf."

Remus snorted in agreement, then stood and headed out of the room with Tom close behind.

Breakfast was uneventful, and after a quick stop in the library (Tom seemed to know exactly where everything was), the boys spent the rest of the morning pouring over the rune book. It didn't take long before they'd decided on ones for protection, strength, and disruption, and were laboring over the best way to combine the three.

When lunchtime arrived, they felt they'd mostly figured it out, and after hiding the papers under Tom's mattress, they headed down for lunch.

The boys walked into the dining hall together, and Tom quietly pointed out a tall, sturdy looking boy with glasses and sandy brown hair a few shades darker than Remus's own.

"That's William," he told Remus. "He's sensitive about his glasses, and not very bright. He shouldn't be too hard to wind up. Be careful though, he packs a wallop." He rubbed his jaw absentmindedly, remembering the first time he'd crossed paths with the larger boy.

Remus quickly slid in line behind William, and watched as Tom sat down at the same table they'd been at the night before. He actually felt bad about what he was about to do. He didn't like the idea of provoking someone, but reasoned that it couldn't be helped. Stepping forward, he bumped into William, causing the other boy to stumble a bit.

William turned to face him. "Why don't you watch where you're going?" He growled.

Steeling himself, Remus leaned towards him, and whispered, "it's not my fault you can't see anything, four eyes."

"What did you say to me?"

"What's the matter? Hearing as bad as your eyesight?" Remus replied as quietly as possible. He couldn't risk anyone hearing and blaming him for what might happen.

"You're awfully brave for a new kid." William gave Remus a hard shove backwards, sending him into the buffet table, and sending the dishes rocking wildly.

Mrs Cole noticed the issue immediately, and swooped in to separate the boys. "What is going on?!" She shrieked.

Remus looked up at her with what he hoped was pure innocence. "I accidentally bumped him, and next thing I know he shoves me backwards into the food. I tried to apologize but he wouldn't listen."

William looked at him, sputtering with rage. He was too angry to defend himself, and Mrs Cole, knowing William's reputation and quick temper, took Remus at his word, and assigned William to meal cleanup for the week.

Remus glanced over at the table where Tom had been sitting, but he was gone. Remus was relieved that the spectacle hadn't been in vain. Better meal cleanup for a week than death by werewolf mauling after all. He served up some food for himself and Tom, and went to sit down at their table.

Not long after, Tom slipped discreetly back into the dining hall, and slid into the seat across from Remus.

"Everything went great," he muttered under his breath. "You did really well. Thanks for the food by the way."

"It's the least I could do," Remus replied.

The boys finished their lunch with Tom asking questions about the wizarding world, and Remus answering with as much detail as possible. It was difficult since Tom really knew very little about it, and it seemed like such a contrast to the muggle world.

After lunch, they headed up to get started on the rune.

"We'll need a way to melt the silver. Do you know a spell for fire or anything?" Tom asked Remus when they were back in their room.

"Incendio is for fire, but it can cause a pretty big one if you're not careful. I once saw my dad singe his eyebrows while lighting the fireplace." He trailed off into silence, thinking of the father who hated him so much.

"Hmmm... well maybe were better off not melting it then. I want to learn that spell for sure, but it might take time. For right now let's do something else. Go to the wardrobe and grab me a hanger, would you?" Tom directed.

Remus went to the armoire, and returned with a hanger, handing it to Tom.

Tom began to untwist it, and straightened out the wire. Then he started painstakingly bending it to match the rune they'd drawn earlier. After about 15 minutes of careful work, and many consults of the sketch, he held the hanger aloft. "Voila!"

Remus looked at him questioningly, and Tom sighed. He reached in his pocket, pulled out the rosary, and commenced wrapping it around the wire rune.

"I want to leave the cross on it, just in case it helps," He told Remus. "I mean I doubt it will, but we can use all the help we can get right?"

Remus agreed. He felt like a weight was slowly being lifted off him with each step they took towards solving the issue of his transformations. The moon was only two days away, and he was starting to feel it's effects wearing on him. The stress and uncertainty didn't help.

"So," Tom interrupted his train of thought. "Tell me about Hogwarts."


	8. Chapter 8

**a/n: I'm so glad the brain wave for this finally hit me. I've got the story all planned out, but the details ever elude me. I'm hoping that this will pave the way for at least a few more chapters. All i can promise is I won't abandon it. I'd also like to give credit to the tumblr post I saw that said that when you're stuck on a scene, ask yourself "what could go wrong?" Also, all credit for characters and especially the scene at the end go to JKR.**

 **Chapter 8**

The boys spent every available minute talking. The muggle world was just as strange to Remus as the wizarding one was to Tom. There was no shortage of laughter between them, as the discussions became silly and new topics came more slowly. Soon the silences between them had become comfortable, and each considered the other to be the best friend he'd ever had.

On the morning of the full moon, Tom joined an haggard looking Remus at breakfast with a sigh. "You won't need a trunk for Hogwarts with those bags under your eyes," he teased.

Remus stuck his tongue out in response. "I can't wait for tonight to be over. I'm exhausted. The moon sucks all of my energy, and the transformation takes everything I have left."

"I think I've found a place for you to spend the night. There's a warehouse down the block that has big refrigerators in the basement. The walls will give you some extra soundproofing."

"Sounds like a good option. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't nervous. I'm literally a wall and silver charm away from mauling everyone around, including you," Remus intoned solemnly.

The boys spent the rest of the day bristling with anxious energy, in their room, attempting to read. Meals were spent in relative silence as they each thought about the night, and task ahead.

Remus feigned a stomach ache at dinner, and was sent to bed early. Tom followed soon after, to take care of him. As soon as Tom opened the door, Remus grabbed his arm and yanked him into the small room.

"We need to get going. The moon will be coming up soon and I'd like to be safely hidden away as quickly as possible. On my way out of the dining room, I stopped by the kitchen and picked up some food for you." Remus indicated the bag sitting on his bed. "I even managed to steal some chocolate. It helps a lot in the mornings after my transformation."

Tom stepped over to the bed, picked up the bundle, and beckoned Remus to the window. "Let's go. Remember to be quiet, the muggles will all be eating dinner still."

They silently crept out the window, and shimmied down the drain pipe. The journey to the warehouse wasn't long but the gathering darkness gave the boys a nervous energy and they spent the walk nervously joking under their breath, each putting on a brave face for the other.

When they got to their destination, they found a large building filled with menacing shadows, and not much else. There was a small pile of blankets that were covered with a fine layer of dust, a remnant of some long ago wandered in need of a place to sleep. Tom indicated a set of stairs off to the left and they headed for it. At the bottom they were faced with a set of double doors that opened into a large refrigerator that hadn't been cold in years.

Remus looked at Tom, and put out his hand. "This is it. I can't thank you enough for your help, and I REALLY hope I don't escape and maul you to death."

"I'm sure it'll all be just fine," Tom reassured him, trying to sound braver than he felt.

After shaking hands, Remus turned and walked resolutely into the refrigerator, and Tom closed the door behind him and locked it. He placed the charm on the handle, hoping it would hold, and fearing the alternative

A couple hours passed in silence and boredom for both boys as they waited for the moon to reach its peak. Remus stripped off his clothes when he could feel the change approaching and he braced himself against the searing pain he knew to expect. Suddenly, he felt his bones begin to break and shift, his skin tore, and he howled in agony as the change tore through him.

On the other side of the door, Tom listened in horror to the transformation taking place within. It sounded more explosively painful than anything he could imagine, and he couldn't do anything to help his friend. He sat silently on the cold, cement floor, knees pulled to his chest against the chill and the sounds coming from in front of him.

The sounds ended abruptly, as Remus fully became the wolf, then the howling began. The wolf keened and began to throw himself against the door and walls, searching for an escape. Tom watched the door and protection charm with growing apprehension as he listened to what the beast inside was capable of. He sounded enormous, and Tom wondered if werewolves grew in size along with the human they inhabited. He certainly didn't want to meet a fully grown one to find out.

As he watched, the door began to tremble. The wolf seemed to have sensed escape and was battering the door from within. Suddenly, with a mighty crash, the door exploded open and there stood the beast. He stood on his hind legs, almost six feet tall with a stance that was vaguely human. That's where the similarities ended. Chestnut fur covered his body, and his nose twitched as he scented the new air. Paralyzed with fear, Tom let a small whimper escape him, and the beast abruptly turned his golden eyes in his direction. Growling from deep in his chest, the wolf advanced towards Tom and dropped to all fours, becoming more wolflike than ever.

"R-R-Remus," Tom stammered in fear as the hunter stalked towards him. "Remus please... it's me, Tom. Please..."

The wolf had no concern for his words and continued to advance towards the terrified boy. Tom scrambled backwards until his back hit the wall, and felt the front of his pants grown warm as he wet himself. The wolf towered over him, lips pulled back in a snarl, exposing huge, sharp fangs dripping with ropes of saliva. He growled, and just as he opened his jaws to bite the trembling boy at his feet, a blinding red flash exploded from Tom's body, throwing the wolf across the abandoned basement, into a wall, and knocking the creature unconscious.

Full of relief, Tom expelled the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding, and promptly passed out.

As Tom slowly came awake, he felt fear flood his body when he realized where he was. He rushed to his feet, immediately regretting it as his head spun and his vision swam. The basement was flooded with light from high windows he hadn't noticed before, and as he glanced around, he found a naked, bloody Remus lying on the cold ground. He ran to the other boy's side, and tentatively reached a hand out to shake him awake. Remus rolled over with a groan, and blinked at Tom.

"What happened?" Remus asked weakly. "Why am I outside the refrigerator?"

"It didn't take long for the wolf to escape it. My charm did nothing. You were about to bite me, but my magic saved me. It blew you across the room and you were knocked out. Then I apparently passed out. I just woke up," Tom answered. "Come on, we need to get back. Judging by the amount of light, we've missed breakfast."

Tom helped Remus to his feet, and Remus retrieved his clothes from where he'd laid them the night before, dressing quickly. Then Tom put his arm around Remus's waist, and supporting him, they headed for the stairs.

The walk back to the orphanage was uneventful and after a quick trip up the drainpipe (where Tom half drug an exhausted Remus), they were back in their room. As soon as their feet touched the ground, there was a knock at the door, and Mrs. Cole entered.

"Tom? You've got a visitor. This is Mr. Dumberton-sorry, Dunderbore. He's come to tell you- well, ill let him do it."

The man entered the room, and Mrs. Cole closed the door on them. Tom was sitting on top of the gray blankets of his bed, where he'd hurriedly sat in an attempt to seem casual, his legs stretched out in front of him, holding a book. Remus had opted for the desk chair, and was doing his best to stay upright.

Tom's eyes narrowed slightly as he took in the man's eccentric appearance. There was a moment's silence.

"How do you do, Tom?" Dumbledore said, walking forward and holding out his hand.

Tom hesitated, then took it, and they shook hands. The man drew up the other hard wooden chair beside Tom, so that the pair of them looked rather like hospital patient and visitor.

"I am Professor Dumbledore."

" 'Professor'?" Repeated Tom warily. "What are you here for? Did _she_ get you in to talk to me?" He pointed at the door through which Mrs. Cole had just left.

"No, no," said Dumbledore, smiling.

"I don't believe you," said Tom. "She wants me looked at, doesn't she? Tell the truth!"

He spoke the last three words with a ringing force that shocked Remus. It was a command, and it sounded as though he had given it many times before. Tom's eyes, had widened and he was glaring at Dumbledore, who made no response except to continue smiling pleasantly. After a few seconds, Tom stopped glaring, though he looked, if anything, warier still.

"Who are you?"

"I have told you. My name is Professor Dumbledore and I work at a school called Hogwarts. I have come to offer you a place at my school- you're new school, if you would like to come. Perhaps we should discuss this more privately." Dumbledore said, acknowledging Remus for the first time.

"There's no need to, Remus will have to attend Hogwarts with me," Tom replied, surprising everyone.

"Excuse me? You're familiar with Hogwarts? Why would this boy need to attend? I was owled by the Ministry of Magic because you displayed accidental magic last night. You're the only wizard at this orphanage." Dumbledore was clearly confused.

"Yes, that magic was in response to Remus's werewolf form attacking me."

At this Dumbledore danced at Remus who was hanging his head in shame.

"Werewolf? How is it the Ministry doesn't know about you being here? I assume the magic incapacitated you somehow since Tom here is still alive."

"Yes sir, threw me across the room and knocked me unconscious Tom said. It was incredibly lucky actually," Remus told him. "My dad sent me here with a time turner." Remus briefly caught Dumbledore up, including sadly that he hadn't gotten his letter, and would therefore be unable to attend Hogwarts.

"Nonsense," he said, brushing Remus's concerns aside. "I can't leave a werewolf in a muggle orphanage. I'll speak to Professor Dippet, and he'll have to let you attend as well."

Remus slowly looked up at him in disbelief. Hope began to return to him for the first time since his fateful birthday morning.

Tom looked between the two if them, wild happiness on his face that somehow made his finely carved features seem rougher, his expression almost bestial.

"Show me magic," Tom said, in the same commanding tone he had used when he'd told Dumbledore to tell the truth.

Dumbledore raised his eyebrows. "As a student at Hogwarts, you will address me as 'professor' or 'sir'."

Tom's expression hardened for the most fleeting moment before he said, in an unrecognizably polite voice, "I'm sorry, sir. I meant- please, Professor, could you show me?"

Remus was sure that Dumbledore was going to refuse, that he would tell Tom there would be plenty of time for practical demonstrations at Hogwarts, that they were currently in a building full of muggles and must therefore be cautious. To his great surprise, however, Dumbledore drew his wand from an inside pocket of his suit jacket, pointed it at the shabby wardrobe in the corner, and gave the wand a casual flick.

The wardrobe burst into flames.

Tom jumped to his feet; Remus couldn't blame him for howling in shock and rage; all his worldly possessions were in there. But even as Tom rounded on Dumbledore, the flames vanished, leaving the wardrobe completely undamaged.

Tom stared from the wardrobe to Dumbledore; then, his expression greedy, he pointed at the wand. "When do I get one of them?"

"All in good time," said Dumbledore. "I think there is something trying to get out of our wardrobe."

And sure enough, a faint rattling could be heard from inside it. For the first time, Tom looked frightened.

"Open the door," said Dumbledore.

Tom hesitated, then casting an ashamed look at Remus, crossed the room and threw open the wardrobe door. On the topmost shelf, above a rail of threadbare clothes, a small cardboard box was shaking and rattling as though there were several frantic mice trapped inside it.

"Take it out," said Dumbledore.

Tom took down the quaking box. He looked unnerved.

"Is there anything in that box that you ought not to have?" Asked Dumbledore.

Tom threw Dumbledore a long, clear, calculating look. "Yes, I suppose so, sir," he said finally, in an expressionless voice.

"Open it," said Dumbledore.

Tom took off the lid and tipped the contents onto his bed without looking at them. Remus, who had expected something much more exciting, saw a mess of small, everyday objects: a yo-yo, a silver thimble, and a tarnished mouth organ among them. Once free of he box, they stopped quivering and lay quite still upon the thin blankets.

"You will return them to their owners with your apologies," said Dumbledore calmly, putting his wand back into his pocket. "I shall know whether it has been done. And be warned: thieving is not tolerated at Hogwarts."

Tom did not look remotely unabashed; he was still staring coldly and appraisingly at Dumbledore. At last he said in a colorless voice, "yes, sir."

"At Hogwarts," Dumbledore went on, "we teach you not only to use magic, but to control it. You have- inadvertently, I am sure- been using your powers in a way that is neither taught nor tolerated at our school. You are not the first, nor will you be the last, to allow your magic to run away with you. But you should know that Hogwarts can expel students, and the Ministry of Magic will punish lawbreakers still more severely. All new wizards must accept that, in entering our world, they abide by our laws."

"Yes, sir," said Tom again.

It was impossible for Remus to tell what Tom was thinking; his face remained quite blank as he put the little cache of stolen objects back into the cardboard box. When he finished, Tom turned to Dumbledore and said baldly, "we haven't got any money."

"That is easily remedied," said Dumbledore, drawing a leather money-pouch from his pocket. "There is a fund at Hogwarts for those who require assistance to buy books and robes. You might have to buy some of your spellbooks and so on secondhand, but-"

"Where do you buy spellbooks?" Interrupted Tom, who had take the heavy money bag without thanking Dumbledore, and was now examining a fat gold Galleon.

"In Diagon Alley," said Dumbledore. "I have your list of books and school equipment with me. I can help you find everything-"

"You're coming with us?" Said Tom, looking up.

"Certainly, if you-"

"We don't need you," said Tom. "I'm used to doing things for myself, I go round London on my own all the time. How do you get to Diagon Alley- sir?" He added, catching Dumbledore's eye.

Remus thought that Dumbledore would insist upon accompanying them, but once again he was surprised. Dumbledore handed Tom the envelope containing his list of equipment, and after telling the boys exactly how to get to the Leaky Cauldron from the orphanage, he said, "you will be able to see it, although muggles will not. After you have purchased your school supplies, return to the Cauldron and ask for Tom the barman to contact me. Due to Remus's condition, we'll have to forgo the traditional train trip on September first, and get you to the school as soon as possible. I'll make some preparations in the meantime, for his transformations. I'll see you in a few days boys."

With that, Dumbledore turned on his heel, and left the room.

Tom refused to look at Remus. "I can explain that stuff. I only steal things to teach them a lesson about teasing me..." he trailed off, ashamed.

"You don't have to explain," Remus told him. "After everything you've done for me... you got me into Hogwarts! How can I thank you?"

"I'm just glad to be going with a friend. Why don't you get some rest, and I'll try to get a hold of some food for you."

"Thanks," Remus said sleepily as he went to his bed, lay down, and was instantly asleep.


End file.
